Flicker of A Dark Flame
by ulquiorra1
Summary: It was a normal day in the Hoenn Region as young trainer Jack has just left the Pokemon Center in Mauville City to continue his Pokemon journey. This was his first time dropping off pokemon in the daycare. How will his Blaziken and Mightyena react to this feeling of abandonment? Will he ever come back for them? T for some minor language and situations. Enjoy. (No sexual content)
1. -Panic-

_Hello readers of Fanfiction. This is my first fanfic so when reading this please leave __**helpful**__ comments and critisism. Please don't give me crap like "Oh this is gay and stupid because I'm having a terrible day!1! :C" alright. Italic text is thought. Also, I only own the names and that is it. Everyone knows I don't own any of the following and that it belongs to the respective owners. Enjoy!_

_PS - I will try to name all of the chapters with an emotion that is repeated in that chapter as a way for you to guess what could possibly be happening._

X

**Introduction**

**It was a normal sunny day in the Hoenn Region as young trainer Jack has just left the Pokemon Center in Mauville City to continue his Pokemon journey. Jack had decided that today he was going to start training his other four pokemon more than his two most powerful. These of course were his starter Cynder (F) the Torchic (now Blaziken) and his first caught, Shade (M) the Poochyena (now Mightyena). Seeing how they were lvl. 60 and the rest were around lvl. 45, he figured he was going to try out the daycare he had heard of yesterday. This is were our story begins.**

**Chapter 1 - Panic**

**Jack's POV**

*yawn* "What time is it?"

I peered over to the right of the Poke Center guest room. The clock read 2:46 p.m.

"Man, it's only 2:46."

I then rolled back over to fall asleep when it hit me.

I shot up in bed, "**P.M.**!? How could I have slept this long?"

As quickly as I could, I got dressed, grabbed my back pack, and hooked the last of my pokeballs onto my belt as I dashed out the entrance of the red-roof building.

_'I am so late for training! I was supposed to start like three hours ago!'_ I thought to myself. Stopping infront of the daycare building where I was to drop off my Blaziken and Mightyena, I realized that I've never done this with my pokemon before.

_'What if they think I don't like them or I am flat-out abandoning them?'_ Shaking off the crazy thoughts, I turned the knob and walked into the little building. At the front desk I saw a kind, old woman greeting me with a smile.

"Hello and welcome to the daycare. Would you like to temporarily leave a pokemon or two for my husband and I to watch over?" She said breaking the silence.

"Actually I have never left my pokemon anywhere like this and I'm a bit nervous, to tell you the truth."

She then gave me another smile and said reasurringly, "We will simply watch your pokemon for you until you return and pick them up, easy as pie."

Still nervous, I handed over the two I wanted her to watch along with their names and paperwork I had to sign. Then with an uneasy smile, I thanked her and headed out to start training the others that were being left out.

X

**Shade's (Mightyena) POV**

Without warning I was thrown out of my pokeball. Startled, I looked around for an opponent to battle and upon seeing none, I turned around to see an elderly, female human in the place that my master should have been standing. The human then held up another ball and hit the release button. I watched as a jagged beam of red energy shot out next to me and formed Jack's starter, Cynder. She had reacted same as me, except her rash nature did not allow for her to wait for an explination. I could actually see her becoming more and more worried for Jack's safety and well being as I looked at her. Just then the human spoke.

"Now you two, your trainer has left you in good hands. My husband there will check on you from time to time making sure that you are doing fine and I will bring out food when needed. Behave yourselves now." She said as she walked back into a small house like building.

Just then Cynder turned towards me with a horrified look plastered on her face as she began the "interrogation."

X

_**Alright that was short I know but I am planning on making them longer. Plus, that just felt like the perfect ending to a short chapter that will slowly get you into the story.**_

_**Review!**_


	2. -Hurt-

_**Welcome back fathful readers for Ch.2**_

_**I do want to apologize for the short chapter but it was more of a preview for the rest of the story I will make them longer from now on. PS - sorry again that it took so long for the update, I have been swamped.**_

_**Does anyone actually read these things or do you just skip straight to the story when you see some deranged writer going on and on about stuff you don't want to hear like my cat's name is Mittens and my gerbil's name is Mr. WhiskersFluffyBack (I'm not giving you real examples I'm really just screwing around wasting your time). Anyway if you do read this then you are special. Not crazy specia,l the good special because you are considerate of the writers feelings or you are just bored and feel like reading this. If you do read this then leave a comment after finishing the chapter that says 'turtles' (idk). Thank you and enjoy.**_

X

**Chapter 2 - Hurt**

**Cynder's POV**

"Where is he?!" I exclaimed, worried beyond my comprehention.

"You mean Jack?" Shade replied idiodicly.

"You're damn right Jack!" I cannot believe he is being so calm and relaxed about this. I mean, I am Jack's starter. "Jack needs me to be there with him wherever he is to keep him safe from wild, dangerous pokemon!" I could not tell why he was unable to wrap his mind around this concept.

Shade spoke up saying,"Jack wouldn't leave us here where we couldn't protect him if he didn't feel safe enough with the rest of the group."

_'That's right! The others are still with Jack. He is fine.' _"Wait... What if he _didn't _leave me here? What if he has already been hurt?!"

Shade moved his head and was now peering past my left at something. "You don't have to worry about if Jack is OK or not, look." He said this without looking back at me.

I turned my head around to the other side of the small structure where Shade was watching something. What I saw I could hardly believe. "Jack..." It was Jack on the other side of the fence waving goodbye to the old man at the opening of this place as he rode off on his mach bike. I had only enough time to see just that, and Jack disappear behind a line of trees. This unbelievable sight that I had just witnessed, made me pause and go deep into thought. '_He left me here on purpose. He left me here on PURPOSE. That can't be right, I mean, I am his strongest pokemon. I was his most loyal. I was his starter. I was the one he spent the most time with. He put me through the most training to make me the srtongest. I defended him from many dangers. Team Magma, Team Aqua, and wild pokemon were all included. All of the battles I had won. All the challenges we passed.'_

All that I could muster to say under my breath was,"Why?"

I could hear Shade say something, but I didn't realize what he had said until a few moments later. He was saying,"See? He is doing fine. I didn't see a scratch on him as he passed. Plus he didn't look like anything was wrong."

All I could do was hang my head and look at the ground. All the while thinking, '_Why?'_

**Shade's POV**

I didn't see what she was worried about? Jack is fine. Just then I heard something and I looked up at Cynder. The way she looked. She looked defeated. _'I wonder what is up with her? She just seems so... hurt, maybe?'_ I decieded to talk to her.

"Hey Cynder, is everything alright?" I said with a bit of concern in my voice.

"..." No answer.

"Cynder?" I know we never spent really any quality time together outside of battle, but I figured she would be able to open up to me as a team-member.

"Why Shade?" I looked back to her as she suddenly spoke.

"Why what, Cynder?"

She then looked up enough that I could now see her face. She was clearly on the verge of tears.

"Why did he leave me here? Jack just left me here, without even so much as a word. _ Why_?"

There was so much stress on that last 'why' it was enough to make me wince. "Well I am sure he had a fully justified reason to leave us here."

"Then what is that reason. Why would he leave me here feeling so hurt?"

"..." It was my turn now to be speachless. I couldn't think of why he would leave us somewhere he had not been to before. Something didn't add up right. What though?

"Well?!" I looked at her, once again recovering from thought with yet another small wince.

"I can't think of one at th-"

"Can't find a logical explination can you?!"

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Cynder, our toughest team-member, had tears starting to slip down her face. I don't belive anyone, not even Jack, has seen her cry.

"I don't know about you, but I don't think I _want_ an explination. It hurts to badly to think about it. I mean, how could he just leave me, feeling alone and hurt like this..."

_'You really hurt her Jack. At the moment, however, I don't think you meant to.'_ I tried to say something, but Cynder was starting to quickly walk away from this conversation as she was attempting to stop the tears that were now rolling down her face. She then broke into a run and I lost her after that. I knew she was far faster than myself, so I stopped persueing her and started to think. _'The kind hearted human that I call master could not have done this to Cynder...'_

_'...Could he?'_

X

_**So there you have it ladies and gentlemen, Chapter 2: Hurt**_

_**hope you enjoyed it**_

_**PS - for those of you who are cool enough to pay attention don't forget, turtles**_

_**Ulquiorra1 now departing for Ch. 3, see you there.**_


	3. -Compassion-

_**Alright we're now on Ch.3**_

_**Sorry for the slow progress to those of you who have been following the story. It's been a combination of writer's block, being uninspired, and not having time to work that has held me up for some time now.**_

_**We are, however, passed all of that. Without further ado, let's get to the long awaited Ch.3**_

**(**_**'thought' **_** "speach")**

X

**Chapter 3 - Compassion**

**Cynder's POV**

I saw that Shade was going to try and calm me down again so I had no choice but to run off. Nothing he could say would change what Jack had done to me. He just abandoned me here. Even though I ran off about twenty some minutes ago, it still confused me to try and understand Jack's reason for this betrayal.

As I looked around, I noticed that I had reached the other side of this fenced in area that I had so harshly been dumped in. There were other pokemon in this strange place, but I wasn't really in the mood for getting to make some new acquaintances. Enemies would also be something to avoid as well.

The sun had started to head in the direction of the horizon, but it wasn't very late out either. I suddenly realized that since I went off on my own, that I hadn't stopped walking since. I simply felt exhausted. _'I should really find somewhere to rest.' _I thought to myself. Walking on a little further, I found a lone tree standing next to a few soft and inviting bushes in the shadow of the tree. I accepted the invitation and planted myself ontop off the two bushes and relaxed as I laid back.

I couldn't stop my thoughts from returning to the sad reminder of being abandoned here, in a place I had never seen before. I sat up in my hammock of shrubs so I now had my back proped against the tree behind me. I then proceeded to pull my knees up into my chest so that I could have something to hold onto while my body shook. I had started to cry again. _'This is probably why I was left here; I am weak.' _Bowing my head to my knees, I tried my best to hold in the sobbing.

It was no use.

**Shade's POV**

_'What am I even doing? I should be trying to find Cynder, but all I've done is lay here and think.'_ I was on my stomach with my head resting on my front paws as I stared off into space, doing nothing. I still couldn't stop thinking about how she looked when she started to cry. I was practicly left speechless. That even hurt _me_ to see her that hurt. Something's up and I can't figure out what it is.

_'Well if I'm not going to accomplish anything sitting here, then I should probably get off my ass and look for Cynder. I don't know how far off she went, but she deffinitly got a good ways away from me.' _I began to patrol the border starting at the right of the small building. _'My guess is that she reached the border if she cut straight across from me, it's just a matter of time until I find that spot.'_ I headed out to begin looking for my lost team-member.

**Meanwhile, deep in a forest, a long ways from Mauville City...**

**Jack's POV**

I looked to my Pokemon, "Good job putting effort forward so far today guys, but we're not close to being done yet. You want to be as strong as Shade and Cynder right?"

I was answered cheerfully by my remaining team as we headed back into the thick grass.

**Back at the Daycare Center...**

**Cynder's POV**

Some time had passed and I noticed the sobbing only got louder. I also noticed a small group of wurmples were living in this tree and I was disturbing their peice for Arceus knows how long. I decided to take my leave before they were to be bothered anymore. I walked on a little bit further until I found a tree that looked more abandoned and stopped to resume my defeated, fetal position. Just like last time, the crying began again. Louder than before, as well.

I then heard something to my right some distance away. I looked in the direction of the noise. It was the old man the elderly female had mentioned earlier. He was taking a chain out of his poket. It was quite a large and heavy looking chain. I started to get worried as he glanced over his shoulder at me. I thought he was going to hit me with the chain for being so disruptive with my unending tears, but he looked back forward and latched the chain across the gap in the fence he was gaurding. After securing the permeter, he turned torwards me and slowly walked in my direction.

I was still wondering what he was planning as he shuffled over to where I was currently huddled.

After he came over to me, he struggled to crouch down so that we were at eye level. All I could do was stare at this human as he began to speak to me.

"Something seems to be troubling you,am I right? Of course I'm right. You want to know how I know? You have been crying since after shortly arriving here under our care."

I just looked down at the ground as a light blush covered my face. I looked back up as the human began to speak again.

"I know that I can't understand why you are so sad here, but trust me when I tell you that you will not be harmed while you are under the care of my wife and I. Without turning my head, I've kept an eye on you and your Mightyena friend to make sure you were doing fine. Since you are obviously not ok, I came to try and help the best I can."

It amazed me to hear that this kind human was looking out for my well-being this entire time. Unlike Jack...

"However, since I am not a Pokemon, I can't really do anything to cheer you up but keep you company."

Even if he couldn't understand me, he was still being very compassionate. It did make me feel a little better too.

"There is somebody that can help you with this depressed state you are in."

I looked at him questionably.

"He has been wandering around this entire fence trying to find you after you ran off so suddenly."

It finally dawned on me who he was talking about...

_'Shade...'_

He must have seen the realization on my face as he gave a small smile under his white moustache. After the smile faded from _both_ our faces, he stood up once again with less trouble than before when he crouched.

"Now, I think you should wipe the tears from your face before he sees you all depressed in the next ten seconds." He then began to walk back to his post that was now holding the setting sun.

I couldn't understand what me ment by what he had just said. _'... next ten seconds?'_

I then quickly looked to my left to see the very same black and grey Pokemon that we were talking about, making his way over to where I was sitting.

Jack's first caught...

"Shade." That was all that could escape my grinning beak as I wiped away my drying tears.

X

There, Chapter 3: Compassion is finally finished

Things are starting to come together now, aren't they?

Hope that you liked this newest chapter

Please don't forget to comment/ review

I will see all of you at the next update for FoDF

Until then, Ulquiorra1 is out.


	4. -Crushing-

_**Ch.4 is here.**_

_**I tried not to take as long this time.**_

_**Hoping you all like the story so far, it is coming to a close pretty soon. I am planning on 5 to 6 chapters. (6 if I'm lucky.)**_

_**P.S. the name of the chapter sort of breaks the pattern of feelings, being more of an action than an emotion.**_

_**Anyway...**_

_**Enjoy Ch. 4!**_

X

**Chapter 4 - Crushing**

**Shade's POV**

_'Ugh, I've been walking for what seems like hours and there is no trace of her.'_ I glanced to my left at the setting sun that was now getting closer to the edge of the horizon. _'It will be night by the time I make it around this damn fence! I need to find her before that time comes. I don't want to picture her sad, alone, and frightened in this new enviroment at night.'_

Keeping my mind from that thought was harder than I previously imagined. Soon. I need to find her soon. Protecting Cynder is my first priority after finding her. _'If a single scratch has been inflicted upon her, so help me Arceus, the one responsible will be...'_ I stopped in my tracks to think. _'Cynder is an incrediably strong pokemon, she can handle herself without you there to hold her hand.'_ The thought of me holding her hand quickly flashed through my mind and I gave off a very small blush and continued on my way. _'Seeing how strong she is, why am I getting so protective and worried over her?_ Another image of her hurt and alone appeared in my head as I began to quicken my pace to continue my search for her.

A short moment later, I could hear the voice of a human talking in the distance as the sun was being cradled on the now visable fence near the small building. I continued to get closer only to see a sight I had long awaited to see. It was Cynder the old human was talking to.

She was holding her knees up to her ruffled feathers around her chest and neck as she was leaning up against a lone tree by the fencing. Drying tears on her cheeks sparkled from the setting star in the distance. The sunlight seemed to make, not only her tears, but her person itself radiate. The golden hair that comforted her back against the tree glistened as it gently swayed with the soft breeze that had began to glide into the scene of pure beauty that I was experiencing. _'What am I thinking?! I can't be thinking that way she is the team captain, the starter! Whatever messed up thoughts you are thinking Shade, just stop right now before anything stupid happens.'_

Then I noticed something. Her eyes, as sad as they had been, now seemed to cheer up and brighten as the old man was beggining to wrap up his speech. I then began to head over to her. Now I could hear what the old man was saying as he began to stand up again.

"Now, I think you should wipe the tears from your face before he sees you all depressed in the next ten seconds."

I then noticed Cynder looked slightly confused by what he said. Realization must have suddenly hit because just then she quickly lifted her head up and looked over in my direction as I approached her. She then started drying her tear stained face with her claws as she grinned at my general direction.

"Cynder, I've been looking all around for you in this place! Are you alright? You aren't hurt are you?"

She simply looked at me with a few more tears welling up as she said, "I'm sorry, Shade."

"Sorry for what? You haven't done anything wrong."

"Yes I have, since the moment of our arrival all that I have been able to think of is how Jack could have left me here, how could he have betrayed me, why me, what did I do wrong?"

"So?" I couldn't figure out where she was going with this.

"I have been complaining non-stop about _**me**_. I haven't once asked how you felt about this or even concerned myself with how you were also put in here. I have been acting so unbelievably selfish and mean and..."

The tears were now starting to drop down her face.

"I'm sorry, Shade"

I was shocked that she getting so upset over the fact that she was being selfish about being abandoned, I mean, it seemed so reasonable at the time I didn't even notice.

"Cynder, listen, I don't blame you for being concerned about yourself. That wasn't being selfish, you were just scared. I forgive you anyway. Just don't beat yourself up over this."

"How can you keep so cool about this? You were left here alone, too. Why aren't you upset about that?"

Thinking about what she just said, curiosity got the best of me and I asked, "Why are you so scared of being alone, Cynder?"

She then looked at me suprised and repositioned herself so she was now looking at the ground, sitting on her legs. She began to speak as her hands started to intertwine and roll over eachother in her lap.

"I guess it is because of when I was a torchic. Before I was Jack's torchic..."

**Cynder's POV**

"I was still very little and unable to truely take care of myself. I was always afraid of being alone without my mother or father around to keep me safe. I cannot remember them that well, but I can remember the Sun shining through the beautiful green leaves of the trees as I was running through the dense grass in a forest that is far from where we are now. Looking for some berries to eat, I was paying more attention to the tree tops and not as much attention to what was infront of me. I heard a human say something and I was blown back by water gun that came from a mudkip at the feet of his master. I was trying to fight back, but the surprise attack had already left me in a bad state and the fact that this was my first battle, it scared me beyond belief. I lost the fight and was captured by this human. I got a quick glimpse of the human. He wore a long white coat and had light brown hair. I then passed out and was captured in his pokeball."

"I'm so sorry Cynder. How did you end up being Jack's starter though?"

"Well sometime after being captured, I remember being released from the ball into a grassy area. Turning around to see where I was, I noticed a boy had released me. Jack. I was thankful that he had let me out of the ball and felt like I could trust him."

I could feel a single tear well up in my left eye and blinked rapidly to try and dismiss it.

"He then told me to battle a zigzagoon. After sucessfully beating it, I realized it had been trying to fend off this Prof. Birch. It was the human that captured me. I then ran back over to Jack, hoping he would protect me from him. Jack smiled at me and picked me up, thanking the other human for parting with _his_ torchic and carried me to a pokemon center. Since then, I have never left Jack's side. Until now at least."

I was now staring at my hands which lay motionless in my lap.

"Why did he leave us here alone, Shade?"

"Cynder, he didn't leave us here alone."

Without raising my head I replied with eyes closed and on the brink of more tears, "Yes he did."

"No he didn't. He left us here _together__."_

My eyes shot open when I heard the way Shade said that last word. I then slowly raised my head and looked at him as he spoke, my beak sligtly open and speechless.

"I'm here _with _you, Cynder. Neither of us are alone in this place. Please understand I am here with you and I will not let anything harm you so long as I stand."

Shade looks so different it the setting Sun. All of his silver fur starts to shine as the rays of light bounce off of it. He now looks like a knight in shining armor.

As I went to thank him, my voice suddenly weakened so all that was heard was a small whisper.

"Thank you, S-shade."

"What was that, Cynder?"

Wether it was the setting Sun or not, Shade did look a lot more well groomed and muscular than before. A light pink rose to my face as I continued to stare at him.

"I said thank you, Shade" I was now noticibly pushing my hands down into my lap as I could feel myself blush harder.

"Of course, Cynder."

I'm not sure if it was real or not but I think I saw a slight strip of crimson brush by his muzzle while he said that.

He then started to turn and begin to walk away. "Shade, where are you going? You're not leaving me here are you?"

"Well, _I_ was going to go and find somewhere to sleep for the night. It's alright with me if you tag along."

He now had a smirk plastered on his face from his smart-ass comment. Shamefully, I smiled at the comment as well. I could also feel the fading pink on my face turn a darker red.

"I guess I can help you look for a place to sleep. So long as it isn't under a tree full of wurmple."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Shade."

I stood from where I was sitting under the tree and walked to shade's side as we headed off to find a place to sleep. The Sun was now half way into the horizon.

**Sometime later...**

We had been walking for only a minute or two before we found a little area circled off by a bunch of large bushes. Shade pointed it out and ran over to the wall of leaves. He continued to part the barrier in half.

"What are you doing, Shade?"

"Parting the leaves so you can walk over to your side and sleep. What? Can't I be nice?"

I began to walk over to my side. "No, I just figured you would have wanted to sleep next to me."

Shade then started to blush madly. Even though the Sun was now almost completely gone, I could still see his blush. I then fully made my way to my side of the wall.

"Y-you would probably prefer privacy." He called from his side.

"You'd be surprised."

"..."

I could only hear silence and the call of nincada to one another.

_'What in Arceus did I just say to him?! I practically just told him to...'_

An image quickly flashed in my head and I felt my entire face turn crimson with blush and embarassment. _'Please, please, please don't pay any attention to that, Shade!'_

"..."

"Goodnight, Cynder."

All I could do was stare up at the now darkened sky with my face covered in a second layer of crimson.

_'What was the long pause for? He either couldn't think of a smartass comment or he was picturing the same thing I was.' _

I threw my hands up over my face.

_'Oh my Arceus, now he thinks I am some kind of perv and probably doesn't want to talk to me ever again.'_

I pulled my hands away from my face and lowerd them to my chest.

_'Why do I care what Shade thinks of me. I have never cared about what others think of me. At least I haven't until after...'_

_'Until after he came to protect me. Shade has always been there for me. I was the only pokemon to have ever beaten him in combat, and to this very day, he has made sure that he is the only pokemon to protect me. Even if Jack sent me into battle with a different partner, Shade always opened his own pokeball and fought beside me. If Jack ever tried to replace me in battle when I was hurt, Shade would always take my place. Never, has Shade let anyone else protect me. It always had to be him. If Shade was coming close to fainting and Jack tried to put me in battle, Shade would refuse his master and continue to fight until he defeated all enemies. I have never realized this until now.'_

I sat up in the make-shift bed of bushes and began to whisper to myself.

"He has always protected me, and not once have I thanked him for it."

I was now tearing up and blushing slightly.

"Even after I yelled at him a few hours ago, he pursued me. After I apologized, he said it wasn't my fault. I had been holding in emotion for so long that when it finally came out, he let himself be the target. He had even saved me from my own feelings of sadness and anger. In return for being the lightning rod, he comforted _**me**_."

I got even quieter.

"Shade..."

The moon was now finally showing itself in the night.

A single tear ran down the side of my face. This time it was not out of sadness.

.

.

.

.

.

_**"I love you."**_

I lied back down moments later and passed out under the light of the moon from emotional exhaustion caused by the events that occured earlier that day.

X

_**There, that one was a bit longer. Shout out to Silentshadow011 who wanted longer chapters. Hope this will do.**_

_**Also check out their story - CODENAME: Talon Flames of Darkness**_

_**Silentshadow011 is needing some non-biased review.**_

_**We've all had that moment when you say something and it is taken the wrong way right?**_

_**Cynder wasn't trying to be a perv she simply doesn't like being alone. **_

_**(Just wanted to clear that up if anyone didn't catch on)**_

_**I was luckily inspired by my girlfriend and was able to upload this chapter quicker, so you have her to thank for the longer chapter and the quick upload.**_

_**See all of you faithful readers in Chapter 5: Love**_

_**Ulquiorra1 out.**_


	5. -Love-

_**Ch.5 is done.**_

_**Hey there readers.**_

_**(If you come from the future where this story is finished, then you can just skip this part below because it won't make any sense.)**_

_**Thank you for lasting this long with my slow uploading and short chapters. Hopefully you are enjoying the story as I begin to wrap up the whole thing. I have decided six chapters will be the right number to end on. Especially since I don't think I could make up any filler for a seventh chapter ending. To those of you who wish that this story could last another 12 chapters or even last forever, I apologize, but all good things must come to an end. To those of you that wish Shade and Cynder would kiss and get together before you flip another table in rage, shut up. You don't know how the story will end, it is more complex than that.**_

_**Maybe...**_

_**I'm not clear on the ending myself yet. However, If you would like to leave a review at the end of this chapter explaining how you think the story will end, be my guest! I would love to hear how you think this will all end. For those of you in the future that ignored me and read anyway, (you know who you are) please don't leave a message because as you can clearly see, this story is finished. If I see this symbol - **_ ~ ~ _**- in a review you will win a cake! (WARNING: The cake is a lie.) **_

_**Ok future and present people...**_

_**Enjoy Ch. 5**_

X

**Chapter 5 - Love**

**Cynder's POV**

I opened my eyes to see the bright, blue sky holding the golden sun in its place above my head. I sat up rubbing my eyes so they could adjust better. Looking around, I could see the bushes that formed the wall of my "room" on my left and to my right...

Off to my right was Shade sitting against a fence post. He was staring at the large area of grass, trees, and fencing that surrounded us. I continued to look in his direction being unable to take my eyes off him. He seemed to shine more in the day, rather than the evening with the setting sun. He was acting as calm as ever. Then he glanced in my general direction.

I quickly looked away like I hadn't noticed. It wasn't much use seeing as how I began to blush the second our eyes disconnected. I slowly raised my eyes back to their previous line of sight to see Shade stand up and begin to walk over to where I was. Unintentionally, I began smoothing my fur and feathers down to appear more presentable for the approaching male. As he continued getting closer, I could feel myself blushing harder. Shade wouldn't stop looking into my eyes.

"Goodmorning Shade." I said while trying my hardest to keep my voice from shaking.

"Yes it is a good morning, isn't it?"

He won't stop giving me that look. It's making me feel uneasy, but I oddly enjoy having him stare at me. He had now fully made his way over to me and took a seat infront of me. I had no choice but to look into his incrediable eyes.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"Actually, I could hardly sleep."

"Why is that Shade?" He didn't look at all tired.

"You wouldn't stop running through my mind the entire night."

The blush had fully risen to fill my face with its pink-like shine.

"You know, you are so beautiful when you blush. When your face turns that darker shade of red, you just seem so kiss-able."

I was a little shocked to hear that come from Shade's mouth. I was so stunned I couldn't tell if I went pale or blushed harder. "Shade, I..."

"Shh... Just hold still."

He began to move in closer to my face. I couldn't believe what was happening. _'What if I mess this up somehow? What if I miss? What if...'_

"Cynder."

I was brought back into reality.

"Yes Shade?" He was just looking at me, inches from my face.

"Cynder." There was no emotion on his face.

"What is it?"

"Hey, Cynder." He was getting louder.

"Shade, just say want's on your mind already! Why do you keep..."

A thought appeared in my mind that I hoped wasn't true.

"No please don't say that this is a..."

"Cynder wake up!"

My eyes shot open. I was again looking at the bright, blue sky. My horrible thought turned out to be reality. "Ugh, It was just a stupid dream."

"What was a stupid dream, Cynder?"

I flinched when I heard Shade's voice so close to me. Still lying down, I tilted my head backwards to see him sitting a foot or two behind me. I began to blush lightly once I realized I had been talking out-loud.

"Nothing!"

"Ok, sorry." He had a smirk on his face while saying it.

"Just thought I should wake you up. You were talking in your sleep. Also, I think you might have a fever because you were getting a little sweaty and your face was burning up when I felt it."

At this point I am getting fed up with constantly blushing. I never blushed before, and now I can't stop it.

"Wait, you checked on me while I was sleeping?"

It was his turn to blush.

"Well like I said you were talking in your sleep and feeling warm, I was worried about you so-"

"Shade, you were worried about me?" I was now sitting up while leaning on one arm, smiling slightly.

"No I was just, I mean yes but, I um..."

He was starting to freak out as he became a silver, black, and red blushing mess. I honestly thought it was cute but I couldn't let him continue babbling.

"It's ok Shade, I understand what you mean."

He looked quite releaved to have been interrupted.

"Thank you, Cynder."

_'One more tease wouldn't hurt though...'_

"You mean to say that you have a crush on me."

"No! That isn't what I meant to say at all!"

"I have to say that I am quite flattered, Shade."

"You are the team captain, Cynder."

I looked at him a bit more seriously now.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I am a lower class than you since you are my captain, my boss. I can only think of you like so. If I were to think of you like _that_, it would throw away all order within the team. I can't think of you as a female but as my captain."

When he had finished he was bowing his head, eyes closed tightly.

_'I guess one more can always hurt.'_

"I was just messing around Shade, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine Cynder. I know you were joking. Look I'm going to go for a walk around this place to get a look at the area. I want you to stay here and wait for me, ok?"

He was now standing with a defeated look in his eyes as he gave me this order.

"Actually would it be ok if I went with you, streching out my legs would do me some good."

I started to stand up as he walked away with his head hanging. He turned his head slightly while keeping his slow pace.

"Cynder please stay here and wait for my return."

I fully stood up.

"As your captain I am telling you that I will join you on this walk."

He stopped dead in his tracks.

_'Maybe I shouldn't have pulled the "captain" card on him so soon.'_

"Yes, Captain."

He was much quieter now, he even sounded just as defeated. As I caught up with him he continued to walk on with me at his side. I looked up at the sky. The Sun had just reached its highest point. I had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

**Continued in Part 2**

X

_**Ok, I can already sense how mad those of you reading this are.**_

_**You remember how I said "Ch.5 is done" at the very start? Of course you don't because nobody reads the author's notes at the start of every chapter. Either way, I am sorry I did not finish it, but I will in good time.**_

_**Anyway...**_

_**I, Ulquiorra1, apologize for doing this but yes I did split a chapter into parts 1 and 2.**_

_**I split a chapter into chapters, I know it's like dividing by zero, I just opened up a worm hole into another universe.**_

_**My bad.**_

_**I couldn't stand to leave all of you in suspense though (for those of you who actually enjoy reading this).**_

_**I just wanted to upload something and I didn't want to continue working on this chapter until next weekend (1/20/2013).**_

_**So this is my way of giving you all an update: The story will be on pause for a small amount of time and I hope this Part 1 helps keeping you under control.**_

_**P.S.- For those of you in the future, you already know what happens and how good it turned out (unless my previously mentioned worm hole let in a race of "super hamsters" that may or may not have enslaved humanity to run in big plastic wheels to supply them with power for evil super hamster needs, then it turned out pretty bad).**_

_**So to everyone in the present with me I will see you in Ch. 5 - Part 2**_

_**To those of you sorry people whom have been enslaved, my bad (again).**_

_**Ulquiorra1 out.**_


	6. -Love Pt 2-

_**Hello irritated readers.**_

_**I realize I said I would work on this chapter on like the 20th of January, however, I also realize that I did nothing of the sort. I apologize for neglecting those of you that were following the story but I had quite a bit of other stuff going on and the largest case of writers block known to mankind. Either way, I am back now and we can continue the story!**_

_**So let us get started!**_

X

**Previously in Chapter 5...**

"You know, you are so beautiful when you blush. When your face turns that darker shade of red, you just seem so kiss-able."

"Ugh, It was just a stupid dream."

"What was a stupid dream, Cynder?"

"Nothing!"

"You are the team captain, Cynder."

"I am a lower class than you since you are my captain, my boss. I can only think of you like so. I can't think of you as a female but as my captain."

"I was just messing around Shade, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine Cynder. Look I'm going to go for a walk around this place."

"Cynder please stay here and wait for my return."

"As your captain I am telling you that I will join you on this walk."

"Yes, Captain."

**Chapter 5 - Love**

**Part 2**

**Cynder's POV**

We have been walking in what seems like giant circles for over an hour. I feel terrible for what I said earlier, but I couldn't let him out of my sight again. Plus, I need a way to fix this. Those same words kept repeating in my head, over and over.

_'I can only think of you like so. If I were to think of you like __**that**__, it would throw away all order within the team. I can't think of you as a female but as my captain.'_

What did he mean by that? The way he emphasized that one word made me think.

'_that_'

As I continued to try and figure out what was going on inside his head, I watched him out of the corner of my eye. He seemed to walk in the same pattern around this fenced in area, but his mind was somewhere far off. His ears were not standing up as they usually were. They were now drooped along with the rest of his head. His entire body seemed to be completely relaxed and he trudged along with me next to him.

I was now concerned about this state he was in. He looks like he is beating himself up over something, but I have never seen him acting like that. Whenever he makes a mistake, he owns up to it and moves on to a way to fix it. Whatever his mind is stuck on must be really bad.

'_If only I could find a way to approach him about it_...'

Suddenly, I had an idea that might get him to start talking.

"Hey, Shade?"

"Yes Cynder?"

'_Still with that tone, as I thought_.'

"We have been walking for awhile now and I think we should hold up for a bit. Maybe just lay down and relax, you know?"

"Sure."

'_Well at least he is talking a little_."

We than stopped by a small hill covered area. This is most likely where some Diglets have been borrowing. It still had grass to cover the piled up dirt and rock so we could lay down more comfortably. As Shade took a spot, I lied down only a foot or two away with both of us on our backs. When I lied down however, he edged away slightly.

'_Whatever the problem is, it obviously has to do with me_. _It couldn't have just been about what I said earlier, could it_?_ Maybe it is because of what I said last night_...'

Remembering what I had said before falling asleep made me blush slightly.

'_Maybe that's why he doesn't want to be near me_._ It may have made him think that I wanted __**things**__ to happen between us_._ It would make things somewhat awkward if he didn't feel that way torwards me_.'

'_He might also act like that if __**he**__ was the one that liked __**me**_!'

When I had pointed out that he was worried about me, he seemed to get flustered. If he didn't have an interest in me he probably would have just shrugged it off. It was the opposite though. He was blushing and unable to speak.

"So Cynder, is there a reason you chose this hill covered area to lie down on? There are other places that are flat or in the shade by a tree."

His voice snapped me out of my deep thought.

"Oh, I chose this spot because it is angled so we can watch clouds without being blinded by the Sun. When Jack noticed I was upset or worked too hard, he would find a hill or rock to climb and we would watch clouds. I always found it relaxing for some reason. Even though I couldn't talk to Jack, he would always point out shapes that reminded him of different people and Pokemon."

He continued to look up at the sky after I noticed him glancing at me. I started to blush as I began to play with the tuft fur on my chest with one of my claws.

"You probably think I'm weird because of it."

"Yeah I do, but you're right. It is calming."

I looked up from my fur to see Shade smiling up at he clouds.

'_My plan did work_! _Now I just have to keep it up until he spills what he's hiding_.'

"Well good. Hey, what did you mean you think I'm weird?"

He started to laugh as he looked at me.

"I find you to be weird. You might be my captain, but I am entitled to my opinion about you."

After that last remark he had my attention. I then positioned myself on my left side with me arm holding my head in place as I looked back at him.

"Well what is your opinion of me? I would like to know."

"Well where to start at?"

He then looked back to the gentle movement of clouds above him while I kept my focus on the handsome pokemon next to me.

"You are obviously strong, clever, courageous, quick on your feet, you are a rational thinker, patient, strategic, you stand up for others, you're a _great _leader, trustworthy, honest, unbelievably kind, considerate, gentle, polite, caring, and beautiful beyond comparison. I have never met another Pokemon like you before."

I was left comepletely shocked by what he had said. I thought he was being kind at first and then he said I was _beautiful_! I was left speechless.

"Shade, do you really mean that?"

He now also looked speechless.

"Oh Arceus, Cynder I'm sorry I said that, I didn't mean for you to, I-I mean that what I said, and you see I, no because I meant-"

"Shade."

He finally stopped his stamering and listened.

"What did you mean before when you said that you could only think of me as your captain and not as a female?"

We were both sitting upright, only he was looking at the ground with his face completely red.

The previous clouds were now turning darker in the distance, meaning rain would soon follow.

"Well, what I meant by that was..."

"What is it?"

"If I started to have feelings for you it would ruin the social status that we all had within the team and result in a huge mess because I gave into an urge like that. The team comes first, not my feelings and selfish desires."

"Is that why you have been acting like this?"

"The real reason for my strange behavior is..."

The storm clouds have finally reached the area of the two Pokemon.

"The reason is because..."

"Shade, please tell me."

The first few drops of rain have fallen onto the scene below, even as the Sun still shines through.

"Cynder, it's because-"

**Shade's POV**

"-I love you."

'_There_! _I said it_! _It really feels good to admit it_. _All of those mixed feeling that I have had since she first beat me in a battle, up until now, are finally out in the open_.

"Do you truely mean that, Shade?"

As I looked at her, I could only see her looking at me through surprised eyes and a few tears trying to escape them.

"Do you mean it?"

"Cynder, I have never been more certain of anything else."

The light sprinkling of water shined as the sunlight hit it.

She then reached out and quickly pulled herself into me with her arms around her neck as I felt my face start to burn with a bright crimson.

I then looked down at her as she pulled her face from my fur.

"Shade, I love you too."

They both leaned into one another and shared a kiss in the sunlit droplets of rain.

**Meanwhile, just on the other side of a few fence posts, and elderly couple watch the scene from a distance...**

**Old Man's POV**

While holding the umbrella out for my wife I said," There, see that? Now what did I tell you?"

She simply rolled her eyes at me.

"Fine you old man, you win the bet. They did get together."

She then continued to pull some money out of her purse and hold it put to me.

"I still think you cheated."

"Well you can keep your money and your thoughts. I may have pointed her in the right direction however. If you would join me for dinner in two days at a place of my choosing we will call it even."

She then rolled her eyes once more.

"Whatever, you old man. I accept."

I then inched closer and held her under the umbrella with me, content with how everything had turned out so far.

"Now what will the boy think when he finds out about their little secret?"

X

_**Now Chapter 5 is complete.**_

_**Feel free to leave a reveiw, comment, etc.**_

_**I would love to hear all about how I made you wait so long for an update but please leave that out.**_

_**Also, how will Jack react to his starter and first caught being together? Will this act of love really make a mess of the team's social order and rank system?**_

_**Find out in Chapter 6 - _**_

_**Ha! Like I would give away the title just yet.**_

_**(Not that any of you care about a little bit of foreshadowing)**_

_**Quiz Question for the nerds and geeks out there: What symbol in this chapter (part 2) resembles change in emotion. {Hint: It is mentioned 3 times}**_

_**Leave your answer as a reveiw!**_

_**This is Ulquiorra1 saying goodbye until Chapter 6 - The Dark Flame**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Damn**_

_**Ulquiorra1 out!**_


End file.
